


"It Truly Doesn't Matter" or "Chaos"

by NeoNeo1212



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Based on a Medium Post about Mad Men, Happy Ending, Sega and Sonic Team, Self-Discovery, Sonic 2006
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoNeo1212/pseuds/NeoNeo1212
Summary: Sonic learns a valuable lesson from Shadow after the events of Sonic '06.
Kudos: 1





	"It Truly Doesn't Matter" or "Chaos"

I always stuck to my guns and believed that it never really mattered, who was wrong and who was right. It didn't mattered if I lost or won as long as I tried.

After that incident all those years ago, I doubted myself for the first time in my life. I thought I knew everything. But as luck would have it, a friend would lend a hand and assure me that, yeah, I do know everything.

So I was in my trailer brooding over what had happened; the glitches, the kiss, yadda yadda. I didn't know who to blame for the whole mess, my staff or myself. Everyone seemed to agree that all were to blame including me. All my "fans" decided to quit on me because I didn't live up to their expectations. Buttheads. Suddenly, there was knock at the door. I opened it up and it was Shadow. Naturally, I looked like a mess, five-o'-clock and all that. We stared at each other for a solid minute until I decided to invite him inside. Shadow and I both sat down on the couch, with me staring into the abyss while he had a soda in his hand. Shadow had come a long way, and why wouldn't' he, he's like over fifty. Anyway, there was nothing but silence for like five minutes until Shadow decided to comment, and it was a comment that shook me to my core.

Shadow asks, "So, has it hit you yet?"

Initially not knowing what he meant, I spill my guts under the veneer of my signature coolness and say, "Oh, yeah, the existential crisis has officially set in."

Shadow bluntly responds, "That's not what I meant, genius."

I turn an eye silently on him.

Shadow speaks up again and makes the pint clear, "Has it finally hit you that it doesn't matter?"

"What?"

"I know what you're sulking about; your future, your fans, all of it. I'm here to remind you that none of it matters."

I didn't know what was talking about. He should know by now that I hate riddles.

"You amaze me, Sonic," Shadow then said.

It was another riddle, and I was about to lose my temper.

But then Shadow finished by saying, "How do you do it? How have you mastered life so quickly?"

My temper was still rather heated, but now I was curious.

Shadow continued, "It feels like the other day that I was trying to destroy you, and I don't know why anymore even after rediscovering the truth. But now that I know my own truth, I have nothing."

What, was this a love confession or something?! My door doesn't swing that way, but get to the point, man!

Shadow then looked into my eyes directly and said, "Sonic...go."

What did that friggin' mean?!

"Just keep going. It doesn't matter. When you realize again that none of this matters, that none of this really happened, you'll be amazed as much as I am."

Uh...what?

"Go," he repeated. "Be the wind."

What the frig?

"You have nothing, therefore you have everything."

Then I realized.

Shadow got up, tossed his soda away after having drank it all, and left.

My eyes practically exploded. That, my friends, was a knowledge bomb. Holy crap, he was right, and that was Shadow! What was I doing?! I...was turning into his former self just now! I was getting angry over...nothing!

A'ight, lemme break it down. There are stories that people tend to tell themselves about why they're here. Whether it's their "destiny" or whatever, people look for meaning in something that was never really there. We look for the sermon in the suicide, or the moral in the murder. We call it a narrative...and I just came to realize that I tying myself down with one. I don't have a narrative...and that's...awesome! I was telling myself a story to justify myself when, in reality, I never needed one. This whole ordeal never occurred; the glitches, the kiss, yadda yadda. This whole ordeal wasn't really an ordeal. It was just something that happened, and nothing more.

Shadow, you're the freakin' bomb!

Okay, first things first; I've got to get a shave. I gotta clean myself up. Then, after that, I gotta take care of this one thing, and then after that I gotta...

**Author's Note:**

> Truly and without sarcasm, I am thankful for Sonic '06. Games like Sonic '06 that teach you the importance of not taking your passions for granted only come around once in while. Because of this game, I have learned to truly appreciate what I have instead of what I don't.


End file.
